


Overs-Verse Informational Posting

by Todesengel



Series: Overs-verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Informational Posting, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story chronology for the Overs-verse. Contains an internal chronology showing where all of the stories fit as well as original character information. Strongly recommend reading only the first "chapter" until you've read all the stories. Second "chapter" contains mild spoilers for the series as well as more detailed character information -- largely for my benefit so I don't forget things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Internal Chronology

Academy era:  
 **Cookie**

Post-Academy, Pre-Arus:

Arus:  
 **Infant**  
 **You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies**

Post-Arus:  
 **Overs**  
 **Return**


	2. Family Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the original characters populating this 'verse, as well as how all the canon characters know each other.

  
**Main Characters**   


** The Davies **

John & Mary Davies

Children: William, Anna, Joshua (deceased), Keith

Highlights: Met while on a covert op  
-John: Planetary Ambassador/spy; member of the G.G. (rank not established as of this posting)  
-Mary: Researcher/spy; potentially scarier than John.  
-John is nominally Jewish; Mary has no real religious affiliation  
-John served as an active field agent up until Joshua's death. Post-Joshua, he became a G.G. ambassador stationed on a series of border (i.e., trouble) planets; he still served as an intelligence operative, just one more like "M" than Bond.  
-Mary has written several "pop science" books, including one on children's sexual development, using her own kids as examples, much to the embarrassment of all three kids

 

William Davies  
Highlights: First Davies to attend the Academy. Spent most of it getting into fights. Did not attend any pre-Academy boarding school; was forced to repeat a year due to number of suspensions.  
-Spent several years aimlessly wandering the 'verse gambling and getting drunk  
-Eventually became a lawyer  
-Eight years older than Keith

Anna Davies  
Highlights: Second Davies to attend the Academy. Made at least one instructor cry. Did not attend any pre-Academy boarding school.  
-Very good poker player; very bad moral compass  
-Went straight into pre-Med after graduating from the Academy  
-Five years older than Keith

Joshua Davies  
Kidnapped and killed as a baby. Will was five, Anna two.

Keith Davies  
Highlights: Last Davies child to attend the Academy and thus the unfortunate victim of his sibling's reputations. Did attend pre-Academy boarding schools  
-Spent much of his childhood on border planets; parents were extra paranoid about his safety  
-Opted for active military enlistment with G.G. after graduating from the Academy; attended the four year officer training school, combined command/diplomatic track  
-Was being groomed to take his father's place as a spy prior to Arus

 

 **Lance Schrodinger**  
Highlights: Attended the Academy at the same time as Keith.  
-Opted for active military enlistment after graduating from the G.G.; attended the four year flight program  
-Knew he was gay from age 5 on; has never shown a sexual interest in girls  
-Sexaholic, but capable of monogamy  
-Emotionally oblivious

 

 **Sven Nilsson**

Spouse: Romelle Aquila Martialis Imperiosa (divorced)

Children: Marcus Aquila Imperiosus (called Snorri by his father) plus two others

Highlights: Attended the Academy with both Keith and Lance.  
-Opted for active military enlistment with G.G. after graduating from the Academy; attended the four year officer training school, command track  
-Dated Keith during their time at the Academy; broke up with him prior to graduation  
-Dated Lance while completing his post-graduation degree and for two years while on active duty; breakup was mutual and non-acrimonious  
-Married Romelle between one and two years after crash landing on Arus  
-Snorri born two years before the end of the Arus/Doom conflict; Sven's other children born several years later during peace time  
-Divorced Romelle after eighteen years of marriage  
-Mother died while he was young; father a retired rear-admiral who has a thing for antique artillery

 

 **Pidge Beringer**  
Highlights: Entered the Academy at age 9, graduated at age 12  
-Opted for active enlistment with the G.G, post-graduation, civilian support division, advanced biomechanics; completed said track in three years as opposed to the normal 6  
-Identical twins with Chip  
-Mad scientist

 **Hunk Gaudet**  
Highlights: Did not attend the Academy.  
-Enlisted as a PFC at age 15 (lied about his age). Quickly rose to rank of Sergeant. Saw a lot of ground action.  
-Invalided out of the Land Corps after a firefight badly damaged his right leg  
-Re-enlisted in the G.G. space corps and enrolled in post-graduate Academy mechanical engineering course.  
-Grew up on a backwater planet (Maturin) working on the family farm  
-Eldest of six children; three younger brothers, two younger sisters  
-Family has a history of military service


End file.
